The Betrayal of Mercer Frey
by Xx-Kayla0520-xX
Summary: The guild needs coin, so Mercer, Karliah, and Gallus go into Snow Veil Sanctum to retrieve a valuable Amethyst Dragon Claw that unlocks secret treasure. But Mercer's dark lust for Karliah is driving him insane. How far will Mercer go to get the woman he craves? Gallus x Karliah and Mercer x Karliah one-shot. Spoiler warning. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content.


Xx Author's Notes: xX

**!Warning: This story contains huge spoilers! Don't read if you haven't played the thieves guild questline!**

I absolutely ADORE Skyrim. Everything about it is so damn gorgeous: the soundtrack, the land, and the stories. My favorite story or questline would have to be the thieves guild. The little Mercer x Karliah x Gallus love triangle is so entertaining and tragic to me. In the game, Mercer really doesn't mention that he had the hots for Karliah, but anyone can tell there's dark chemistry between them. Why else would he kill Gallus other than to gain power and riches? I hope you enjoy my take on what happened at Snow Veil Sanctum. I've tried my best and enjoyed writing this. FYI, while reading, try playing some skyrim songs like Tundra, Frostfall, Wind Guide You, Aurora, Silent Footsteps, and Kyne's Peace to enhance the experience. I wrote this story while listening to those beautiful songs. Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW. I need lots of feedback and advice. Enjoy!

Copyright:

The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and its characters belong to Bethesda Softworks. Thank you for creating such an amazing game!

* * *

**The Betrayal of Mercer Frey**

Within the cold depths of Snow Veil Sanctum, three Nightingales journeyed to find an amethyst treasure. Mercer Frey was prepared and alert, walking silently with his Dwarven shortsword in hand. But Karliah and Gallus seemed to have something... else on their minds. No matter how hard he tried, Mercer couldn't block out the sound of Karliah's sweet laughter. She only giggled like that when she was around _him_.

"Oh, Gallus!" Karliah cried out when Gallus came up behind her and grabbed her butt through her tight leather armor. "Stop acting so childish."

Gallus smiled slightly as he ran his hand slowly down the Dunmer's smooth gray cheek. She quivered like a leaf when he touched her. "You know you love it." He replied nonchalantly.

Karliah rolled her purple eyes. "Perhaps."

Mercer, watching from behind, felt like he was going to vomit. "Yes, let's not be cautious in here. It's not like we're in a dangerous ruin filled with draugr or anything." The Breton growled sarcastically at the two.

Karliah turned and frowned. "Sorry, Mercer. I'm usually more prepared. I blame it on you, love. " She gave Gallus's jaw a quick kiss and then shoved him.

Mercer felt his face turn red as rage boiled within him. He bit his lip to prevent himself from saying something he'd regret. Those two just made it so _hard_! He already lusted for the Dark Elf, and her getting so much attention from Gallus was almost too much to bear. The Imperial man was once his friend, but now he was Mercer's worst enemy. _Karliah loved him_. Her voice echoed in his head so loudly it was driving him insane. The agony deep inside Mercer hurt more than being sliced by fifty daggers.

The small group descended deeper into the sanctum. It was strangely quiet and deserted, which made Mercer feel very uneasy. The light from Karliah's torch produced just enough light and didn't attract attention. The Nightingales needed the element of surprise to defeat the undead. Most of the creatures wouldn't wake up if they snuck past without a sound.

Mercer gripped his swords tighter when the first draugr came into view. It was lying down on a burial shelf with it's greatsword in hand. It looked like a lifeless corpse, but he was not deceived. He knew that at the slightest sound the undead warriors would awaken and attack. They weren't enemies to joke about. They could prove a nasty challenge in numbers. Fortunately, the thieves passed the sleeping creatures successfully.

Gallus suddenly raised his hand, halting Mercer and Karliah as they entered the next room. "There's a trap up ahead." He whispered. And sure enough, Mercer saw one of those gate traps in their path. He smiled. This would be interesting. He wanted to see how the guildmaster would handle this obstacle.

"Okay. We're going to have to take this slow. You two, stand to the side. When I pull the chain, run through as fast as you can." Gallus ordered.

Karliah crossed her arms. "Wait. I don't think you should be the one to pull the chain. You're still recovering from you leg wound, remember? Mercer should do it. He's the fastest one here."

"Are you doubting my skill, Karliah?" Gallus frowned in annoyance. Mercer scoffed at his comment.

"No, I'd never doubt you. I'm looking out for you." Karliah put her hand on Gallus's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Gallus sighed and shook his head.

Mercer was getting impatient. "Oh, just let me do it! We're wasting valuable time." He took his place by the chain. Gallus reluctantly followed Karliah to the side and prepared to run. "Okay, all set?" The two Nightingales nodded. Mercer took a deep breath and then pulled the chain. When the gate opened, Karliah and Gallus raced through. Mercer saw the spikes on the metal flying towards him. He threw himself back as fast and far as he could. Unfortunately, the Breton man suddenly felt searing pain as the gate hit his ankle with full force. He grunted when he fell upon the stone floor.

"Mercer!" Karliah, on the other side, cried and gripped the bars of the gate with her hands.

"Are you alright?" Gallus inquired.

"Yes, of course." Mercer slowly got up. He had to lean against the wall for support. He tested his foot warily. He could put his weight on it, but had to be very careful not to bump it around. Blood leaked from a hole in his boot. "I'll try again."' He limped over to the chain once more.

"Do be careful, Mercer." Karliah said softly.

Mercer suppressed a shiver of lust. "I will." This time when he pulled the chain, he made a strong leap out of the path of the trap. He managed to limp through before it closed again.

Gallus clapped Mercer on the back. "Good job."

Mercer scowled. "Thanks a lot." When he up looked at Karliah, he noticed the way she was watching the guildmaster. She looked relieved that she had spoken up in defense of him. _She appeared glad Mercer got hurt instead.._. "Karliah-"

She flinched and snapped out of her daydream when she heard her name. "Yes?"

Mercer wanted to tell her everything right then. He wanted her to know how much she hurt him. _He wanted to tell her 'I love you'_. But all he managed to do was glare and say: "Never mind."

* * *

The band of thieves thought they were traveling for hours. They were walking more slowly than they should have, because Karliah and Gallus feared that Mercer wouldn't be able to keep up because of his wound. It was _extremely_ annoying to the Breton. He could take care of himself.

Karliah suddenly stopped when they stepped through a large doorway. "I don't like this." She whispered. The room they were in was lined with many coffins. There was no sign of any ways out of the area.

Gallus nodded in agreement. "There could be an ambush waiting. I feel like we are very close to the plunder, so be prepared." He lifted his blade and crept deeper into the huge room. Karliah knocked an arrow onto her bow as she walked after him.

As Mercer followed Gallus's lead, he watched Karliah. She was very graceful. Each step she took was calculated and perfectly placed. She moved across the floor without the slightest sound. _She was so beautiful. Dark and mysterious like a shadow. _Mercer felt the feelings stirring deep within him.

While Mercer wasn't paying attention, he walked right into a pile of burial urns. When he tripped over them, they made a horrible loud crash and rolled away in all directions. The Nightingales froze in their tracks. The sound continued to echo through the ruin as they waited for the Draugr to awaken. Surprisingly, they didn't.

Gallus shot Mercer an enraged look. "What were you doing? Daydreaming? What's wrong with you?" He whispered.

Mercer growled defensively. "Do you think I meant to do this?"

"That little mistake could have cost us our lives, Mercer Frey! It would've been all your fault!"

"No, it would've been Karliah's fault because I-" Mercer stopped himself and swallowed hard.

Karliah looked appalled. "How would've that been _my _fault?"

"Ugh, never mind." Mercer glared at the floor.

"Answer her!" Gallus lunged toward the Breton.

Suddenly, all of the coffin doors opened and the Draugr appeared. The three thieves immediately forgot about their argument and readied themselves for the battle. The first Draugr lumbered toward Gallus with a large axe. Karliah defeated it with one arrow through the heart.

Gallus charged towards a large warrior equipped with a war hammer. The Imperial ducked when the creature swung the heavy weapon at his head. Gallus slashed its stomach, causing the guildmaster to be sprayed with undead blood. The enemy fell to its knees and covered its wound with its hands. Gallus gripped the Draugr's shoulder with one hand, and then beheaded it with one clean swipe.

Mercer saw a Draugr Wight coming towards him. He raised his blade and flashed it a dark smile. When the Wight swung his sword at him, the Breton blocked the full force of the blow with his trusty Dwarven Shortsword. He kicked the undead in the lower stomach with his good foot, causing the creature to stumble backwards. Taking the opportunity, Mercer plunged his weapon deep into its armor and into chest flesh. The Draugr fell dead at his feet.

Karliah was shooting and reloading as fast she could. She was hitting the undead warriors in the head, chest, and stomach. Each arrow buried itself deep in soft vital organs. She rarely missed her target.

The thieves were making good progress. They successfully slayed any foe that came at them. But it seemed that new draugr were replacing the dead ones faster and faster. Soon Karliah, Mercer, and Gallus had to take on about three enemies at a time. Karliah was starting to fear the end of this battle. How many Draugr would they have to kill?

"Hang in there, guys!" Gallus called over the noise of swords clashing and undead screams.

About ten minutes passed, and still more and more undead poured in. Mercer was fighting more than he could handle in the far right corner of the room, Gallus was pushed up against a wall to the left, and Karliah was in the center. Mercer fought on and on in a whirlwind of movement, slashing and stabbing every enemy body part in his reach. Suddenly, terror built up in him as he realized how tired he was getting. Weakness suddenly filled his muscular arms for the first time in years. The numbers of Draugr seemed to drown him now. "Karliah!" He called out his desperate plea.

The Dark Elf turned when she heard her name being called. She spotted Mercer and started to make her way towards him. She slashed and hacked with her dagger, and soon it was completely coated with the undead's blood. "I'm coming Mercer!" She was almost to him. Only twenty draugr stood in her way. She kept fighting towards him until something made her stop dead in her tracks. The sound of Gallus's fearful shout reached her pointed ears.

"Karliah! I need your assistance. Please! I can't last much longer." Gallus screamed as loud as he could over the sound of the fighting. Karliah was frozen in her tracks. She looked from Mercer to Gallus. Both were taking on more enemies than they could handle, and they both looked very exhausted. Karliah was faced with a choice. A choice that could mean life or death for her comrades. _There was just too many Draugr! _She was filled with horror when she realized that she could only save one. Mercer... or Gallus. The two people who meant the most to her. She turned to look at Gallus as she battled. _My love..._She knew that she couldn't lose him. He was her everything. Without him, she'd cease to exist. She looked into those beautiful eyes of his. They weren't soft like usual. They were filled with such a horrible terror that she never dreamed to see in Gallus. Blood ran down his face from multiple slashes on his forehead. She then looked at Mercer Frey. He was her best friend. Maybe even her brother. His hair was horribly tangled and coated with blood that might or might not be his. Beads of sweat rolled down his wrinkled face as he fought towards her. He looked even more beat up than Gallus. But strangely she couldn't find it in her to run to Mercer's aid. Her heart belonged to Gallus, and him alone. He felt so terrible... so _sick_. Tears threatened to pour over her lashes as she said... goodbye.

Mercer met Karliah's eyes. He noticed her watching him, and he was suddenly filled with rage. "Don't just stand there and watch me get killed! Get your ass over here!" But Karliah did not move. To his horror, he recognized that look in her eyes. She was looking at him like an animal that was about to be put out of its misery. Mercer stared back desperately. For the first time in so many years, tears filled his brown eyes. He saw the choice she made. It was clear on her gorgeous gray face. She was going to let him die. Mercer felt his heart snap when Karliah turned and fought to Gallus's side instead of his. The Breton looked away. He had seen enough. His fighting slowed as he was preparing to say farewell to his life, not that he cared much about it. It had been miserable and cruel since the moment he was born. He didn't mind dying now. But something kept him from letting the Draugr kill him. Some new feelings were stirring inside him. Emotions that he couldn't recognize. But he could tell that they were dark. After a few moments, he knew it was hatred transforming him. Dreadful and animalistic hate. It spread throughout his body and filled his limbs with new strength. He suddenly had the power to kill every enemy in this room! Mercer's attacks grew more violent, more calculated, and more forceful. Soon he had cut down every Draugr that surrounded him. He glanced over and saw that Gallus and Karliah were almost out of enemies too. _Karliah! _His stared so intently at her. He imagined _killing_ her. He imagined choking her and seeing the life draining from her purple eyes. And finally he imagined... her body. He imagined himself ravaging it until she screamed for him to stop. _He was going to make her suffer! She would regret the choice she made tonight!_

Once the last enemy was dead, Gallus, Mercer, and Karliah fell to the ground, panting. Gallus looked over at Mercer. "That was fun, wasn't it?" He left out a tired laugh. But Mercer ignored him. He was staring at Karliah. She looked apalled that the Breton man lived. When saw him watching her, she opened her mouth to apologize, but the murderous expression on Mercer's face silenced her. Karliah scooted closer to Gallus and hid her face behind his shoulder.

After a few moments of rest, Gallus shakily got to his feet and helped Karliah up. "We can't sit here and wait for more Draugr. The Dragon Claw door is just through that gate." He grabbed Karliah by the hand as they walked. Mercer slowly stood up and followed behind them. As the Dunmer woman walked, Mercer watched her bottom. He wanted to _annihilate_ her. He could feel his manhood pressing hard against his leather armor. His hands began to shake.

"Here we are. See the Claw anywhere?" Gallus asked. Karliah pulled her hand from his and walked over to a dead draugr lying close to the door. Gallus suddenly noticed something strange about Mercer. "You... alright, brother?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Don't fucking worry about me!" Mercer roared into the Nightingale's face.

Gallus took a step back and put his hands up defensively. "I didn't mean any harm..."

"Found it." Karliah said as she pulled the Dragon claw out of a dead Draugr's hand. The purple gems shimmered in the dim light. "The combination is: eagle, snake, fish." She handed it to the guildmaster.

Gallus entered the code and fit the dragon claw into the slots and turned it. Very slowly, the ancient door opened. Before their eyes was an enormous amount of gold coins and treasures. Gallus, overwhelmed with elation, started to laugh as he ran into the room.

"Gallus, wait! It may not be safe!" Karliah followed Gallus inside. After glancing around, she found that there was no hidden traps or enemies. She exhaled in relief and crouched down to admire a golden jeweled goblet.

"My dear!" Gallus shouted in joy and took Karliah in his arms. She let out a laugh and leaned against his broad, muscular chest. "The guild will be living luxuriously for years to come!"

Karliah smiled and turned to face him. "You're the hero of the day, love." She took his face in her hands and kissed him slowly. Gallus's lips were a bit chapped but heavenly smooth against hers. She loved the taste of him. Every kiss that they shared made the Dark Elf girl more attached to him.

Gallus pulled out of the kiss for a moment. "I love you so, my Karliah..."

Karliah exhaled in bliss. "Gallas, my heart will always belong to you."

Suddenly, Gallus let out an agonized choking sound. His mouth opened wide and blood poured over his lips and onto Karliah's chin. She shrieked like a wounded animal. "No! NO!" She took him in her arms and watched her lover's life quickly drain from his eyes. Karliah's world seemed to stop spinning. She was mentally thrown into an ominous abyss that she couldn't even try to escape. She was only aware of the indescrible _pain_. After a few moments, Gallus breathed no more. Karliah's body racked with sobs and her vision started to blur. _There was a stab wound straight through his heart!_ Karliah lay Gallus down and whipped around to face his attacker. But there was no one in the room but Mercer! The Breton stood a few feet away from Gallus's body, wiping blood off of his sword and onto his sleeve. "That was long overdue."

Karliah's face suddenly got very pale. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She drew her bow from her back.

"To answer your silent question, yes I killed him and meant to do it. You see, my dear, I've grown tired of Gallus's terrible leadership. He thought that he was better than everyone else, while I am far superior." He stepped closer to her. "But more importantly, I've become very sick of watching him touch you like you're his property. I still wonder why you haven't stopped him."

"I-I..." Karliah attempted to speak through her flowing tears.

"Don't tell me, I already know. _You love him. _It turns you on when he does that to you, right? Well, let me tell you something, Karliah. I don't have to worry anymore. He won't be doing it again." Mercer smirked wickedly.

"You disgusting bastard!" Karliah spat.

"I know I am. It suits me. But now, darling, let us move on to a more intimate topic. Let me tell you how long I've... desired to fuck you." Mercer loomed over her.

Karliah suddenly pulled an arrow from her quiver and strung it on the bow. She aimed for his heart. But before she could release the string, Mercer's sword knocked her weapon from her grasp. She cried out in surprise.

Mercer tossed her bow onto a high ledge. He then pulled the arrows from her back. Karliah tried to fight him off, but he was just too strong.

"Now, if there won't be anymore interruptions, let's begin." Mercer crouched down and held her back to the floor. Karliah heard her heart pound in her ears. He roughly grabbed her breast through her armor. Karliah made a pained face but she didn't scream. "Ah, I like how you react to this. What's wrong Karliah, too harsh? Don't like my advances? Well, I've gone too long coveting you. AND I'M HAVING YOU TONIGHT!" Mercer slapped the disgusted look off of the Dark Elf's face.

Karliah struggled for breath as she sobbed. She was so overwhelmed by all that had happened. She lost Gallus, and now Mercer was going to rape her? She suppressed a scream of raw misery. "Mercer, please-"

"NO! Do you think you can charm your way out of this? You're trying to make me pity you. It won't work!" Mercer grabbed her face and brought her lips to his. He kissed her violently and then bit her lower lip till he tasted her blood. Karliah ripped out of his hold. Mercer snarled and slapped her again. He then started to undo her leather cuirass straps. She grabbed his hand and pushed it away.

"I won't let you do this!" She shouted in his face.

Mercer scowled and grabbed her throat. "Just give in. If you do I _might_ go easy on you!"

Karliah gasped for breath and then said, "I'd rather betray Nocturnal than betray my Gallus." She jammed her fingernails into his left eye. Mercer howled and covered his face with his hand.

"You little bitch!" He stood and drew his sword. Karliah crawled backwards before Mercer could hit her. She soon stood against the far wall on top of a small pile of gold coins.

"Good bye, Mercer." She raised her hand, preparing to cast her invisibility spell.

"If you go now, I'll tell the whole guild that YOU killed Gallus! I'll tell them that you only pretended to love him so you could get close enough to kill him and take his place as guildmistress. I barely escaped with my life to tell the tale!"

Karliah felt a dagger pierce her soul. "So be it then. But just remember what I say now, Mercer, I _will_ have my revenge. You will _suffer_ for what you have done. Nocturnal will throw her wrath down upon you. And you will beg for death before I finally bring your wretched life to an end. Mark my words, _Mercer Frey_." She spat his name like it was profanity. Karliah then cast her spell and she was no longer visible.

Mercer just stood there in silence with a grin on his face. "Whatever you say, Karliah, dear. Farewell. Oh, and I'll be back for the treasure. So, hands off." He smirked and kicked Gallus's head before he walked out the door.

* * *

Blinking violently, Mercer stepped out into the bright light. His boots crunched in the snow with every step he took. The freezing wind whipped at his hair and stung his face as he pondered his next move. He had to get back to the guild and tell his fable before Karliah got a chance to tell the real story. Mercer pulled out his sword and looked at the dried blood that still clung to the metal. Draugr blood and... Gallus's. He allowed himself only a moment to grieve for his old friend and mentor. He didn't feel any remorse though. He would not take it back if he had the chance.

The Breton man walked over to his horse that was tied up next to Gallus's and Karliah's. He quickly mounted it and put his feet in the stirrups. Grabbing the reins, he looked over his shoulder. He felt a presence... but saw no one. Kicking his horse, he shot off, fearing Karliah would get a clear shot of his back. As he left Snow Veil Sanctum behind him, he was sure he heard a distant cry of anguish. Mercer smirked. His heart was as cold and cruel as the land he lived in. And he was damn proud of it.

The End.


End file.
